Whisper
by Isuzu Sohma
Summary: 18's pregnant with her first child. Maron's dead and still loves Krillin. What can go wrong, will. Songfic. K18. R&R please.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT. I swear!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Okay, this is my first go for a Krillin/18 fic. So please don't hurt me!! This is also a song fic. The song is by Evanescence and it's called Whisper. This MAY be a one-shot, but if I get enough reviews and requests, I might make a sequel! So R&R please!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Whisper  
  
18 sighed. It had been 9 months after they found out she was pregnant. She put her hand on her stomach.  
  
"Will I be able to give you what you need, my darling child?, she said to herself. "Can I possibly give you enough love?"  
  
18 was alone for the day. She was starting to feel lonely.  
  
"Krillin.......come home soon," she whispered. She then fell asleep in her bed.  
  
***Catch me, as I fall, say your here and it's all over now, speaking to the atmosphere, no one's here and I fall into myself...***  
  
Little did 18 know, someone or something was watching her.  
  
This thing wasn't living. She had been dead for 4 months and wasn't happy or in peace. It was Maron. Krillin's ex-girlfriend. She had loved Krillin even though he had dumped her.  
  
"Bring Krillin back to me," Maron said to the sleeping cyborg. 18 still lay sleeping. "I WILL get MY Krillin back."  
  
***This truth drives me, into madness, I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away, if I will it all away...***  
  
18 woke up an hour later. Maron was long gone.  
  
18 then got up and got a glass of water. She noticed Krillin had just gotten home.  
  
"Krillin!," 18 smiled with joy. She ran up to him and hugged him. "I'm glad you're home!"  
  
"Glad to be home," Krillin smiled as he hugged her back. "I got you something."  
  
He pulled out a little velvet box. She opened it to find a 10K golden ring diamond. She gasped.  
  
"K-Krillin! It's b-b-beautiful!," 18 smiled.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you," Krillin grinned. 18 pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks, love," she said. Krillin only blushed a lot.  
  
"I need to go back to sleep...sorry.......I just feel.....so weak.....," 18 said walking to her room again.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Hello? Krillin speaking."  
  
"Mr. Chestnut, we need you back here immediately!"  
  
"But....why?"  
  
"Something just came up! We need you here!"  
  
"Ok, I'm on my way." He hang up the phone.  
  
"18, I have to go again, I'm sorry, bye!," Krillin said gathering his power and flying off again.  
  
"Krillin! Don't leave me! What if I go in labor?!," 18 called after him. But it was too late. He was gone. "Krillin...."  
  
***Don't turn away! (Don't give into the pain) Don't try to hide. (Though their screaming your name) Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them) Don't turn out the light (Never sleep, never die)...***  
  
18 went back to her bed and fell asleep.  
  
18 then started having a bad dream.   
  
In it, everything was dark and scary. Figures glowing a deadly, faint white were everywhere. She was alone. She couldn't spot Krillin anywhere.  
  
"KRILLIN!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!," 18 screamed in her dream. Tears were pouring down her face like never before. "Someone! Anyone! PLEASE HELP ME!!!"  
  
One of the figures put their hand on 18's shoulder.  
  
"Why do you love, Krillin?! He was mine!!," it said in a cold, deadly tone. It sounded very angry.  
  
"What do you mean?! I'm married to Krillin! I love him dearly! And he loves me!," 18 said in disbelief.  
  
"I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HIS BRIDE!!! ME!!! ME ME ME!!!! WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME?! WHY DID YOU, YOU FILTHY LITTLE WENCH?!?!," the figure screamed with horror. Light blue hair came into 18's view. This figure was indeed a girl.  
  
"Who....are you?," 18 said trying to see her face.  
  
"My name is Maron Furiruchi. I was Krillin's first girlfriend. I was supposed to marry him, but he dumped me thinking I was too good for him. He was wrong. I loved him more than life itself!!! I came to you in this dream because I am dead. I want revenge. I want my Krillin! GIVE HIM BACK!!!!," Maron yelled coming into full view.  
  
She had almost the same color of blue hair like Bulma's. She had baby blue eyes that were full of hatred. She was all bloody as if she had gotten into an accident. Below her right eye was a huge, bloody scar. Her arms and legs were all cut up. She was wearing a rather showy pink dress that hung around her shoulders. Two claw like marks were across her stomach, they too were bleeding and were to become scars.   
  
18 felt a little sorry, but still. Why would a dead girl want her husband?  
  
***I'm frightened, by what I see, but somehow I know that there's much more to come...***  
  
"Excuse me Maron, but Krillin is rightfully MINE! I'm sorry from whatever happened between you and my husband, but I assure you, I'm not going to give him up," 18 glared at Maron.  
  
"If I can't have Krillin," Maron said while pulling a knife out, "no one will."  
  
18 gasped, then tried to run away. But the figures blocked her way.  
  
"PLEASE!!! LET ME GET OUTTA HERE!!!," 18 pleaded.  
  
"The time has come!!," Maron yelled raising the knife to stab 18's heart.  
  
***Immobilized, by my fear, and soon to be, blinded by tears, I can stop the pain if I will it all away, if I will it all away...***  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," 18 screamed to the top of her lungs. Her tears blinded her now. She couldn't believe it. Was this nut-case going to kill her?!  
  
18 woke up in a cold sweat.  
  
"It was..just...a dream?!," 18 breathed heavily. She fell back into her bed. Tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Oh Krillin...is this a sign? What could be going on? I never have these sort of dreams....," 18 asked herself.  
  
18 got up, and walked to the living room to sit in her rocking chair. She rocked back and forth while looking at her stomach wondering what her child would be like.  
  
A half an hour later, Krillin came back.  
  
"I'm home! Again!," Krillin shouted.   
  
"Krillin!!!," 18 said hugging him really tight. "I had the most awful dream!!"  
  
"Ohhhh.....wanna talk about it?," Krillin said getting out of her grip to sit down.  
  
"The only thing I wanna tell you is...this girl named Maron Furiruchi tried to kill me," 18 said looking down and then sat next to him.   
  
"Maron....," Krillin whispered. 18 looked at him strangely.  
  
"Is there an actual...Maron Furiruchi?!," 18 exclaimed. Sadly, Krillin nodded. 18's jaw dropped slightly. "But...I've never met her....I haven't even seen her! Tell me what this is all about! Please!"  
  
"She was my first girlfriend. I dumped her in the end because...I just...didn't think she liked me is all," Krillin sighed. 18 held her tears back.  
  
"She said...she...loved you still," 18 said quietly.  
  
"I don't care, I love you 18. Not her. You and you only," Krillin said holding her.  
  
"I love you too, Krillin," 18 smiled.  
  
Maron, this time invisible, watched them.  
  
"Krillin...how could you?!," Maron cried. "COME BACK TO ME!!!!!"  
  
"You're dead, you cannot have him ever again," a figure next to her said.  
  
"Yes, I know...but still...I love him so much," Maron pouted.  
  
"Do what you want, but you're only torturing him by scaring his wife," the figure said, then disappeared.  
  
"Torturing Krillin...through his wife?," Maron blinked.  
  
"Now....what do we do?," 18 asked.  
  
"Wait," Krillin said referring to the unborn baby. 18 nodded and smiled.  
  
An hour passed.  
  
18 shot up.  
  
"KRILLIN!!!! IT'S TIME!!!!!," 18 said getting up. Drips of water were on the floor.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!! WHAT DO I DO?! WHAT DO I DO!?," Krillin panicked.  
  
"GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL YOU BAKA!!!!," 18 yelled.  
  
"Oh! Right!," Krillin said picking her up bridal style and flew off to the nearest hospital.  
  
As Krillin carried her into the hospital, he got her set in a wheel chair and rushed off with her.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!! KRILLIN!!! HURRY!!!!! AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!," 18 screamed in pain.  
  
"I'M TRYING!!!! GET OUTTA THE WAY!!!!! ROAD KILL!," Krillin yelled plowing through nurses, doctors, and patients with the wheel chair.  
  
"Oowwwwwww! He broke my leg!," one of the nurses yelled.  
  
"Not another one of those people...ugh...," a doctor sighed.  
  
"NURSE!!! HELP! THIS WOMAN'S HAVING A BABY!!," Krillin yelled at one nurse.  
  
"Right!," the nurse said rushing 18 into a room with Krillin following.  
  
The nurses helped 18 getting settled into a hospital bed and started checking everything to make sure she and the baby would be okay.  
  
A red haired nurse found something.  
  
"18, you will need to have a C-section. The food cord is wrapped around the baby's neck and needs to come out immediately!," she said.  
  
"WILL IT BE OK?!," 18 asked.  
  
"I'm sure it will be, just relax," the nurse smiled, then ran off.  
  
18 started shaking nervously. Krillin put his hand on her's.  
  
"It's gonna be okay," he said to her.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!! THIS HURTS!!!," 18 said breaking his hand.  
  
"OWWWWW!!!!!!!! Okay...," Krillin sweat dropped.  
  
A couple minutes later, all doctors and nurses got 18 and Krillin ready for the C-section.  
  
"Don't worry 18, everything's going to be just fine," all the doctors, even Krillin kept saying.  
  
Suddenly, Krillin fainted.  
  
"Krillin!!! Don't leave me!" 18 shouted.  
  
***Don't turn away! (Don't give into the pain) Don't try to hide (though their screaming your name), don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them), don't turn out the light (never sleep never die)...***  
  
"He'll be ok, we'll take care of him," a nurse said pulling Krillin out of the room.  
  
"I'm....alone....," 18 said silently. Something suddenly over came her. As if she was asleep, but...she wasn't.   
  
She breathed in deep and heavy. As if the world was ending. She didn't know what was going on. She only hoped it would end soon.  
  
She saw her life flash before her eyes. Images of being with her dear brother, Android #17, and her love, Krillin, was all she could see. Tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
Suddenly, she could see that girl that tried to kill her. Maron. Her eyes widened in horror. Was she finally going to kill her?!   
  
18 was powerless to do anything while the doctors were operating. Was she ever going to see her newborn baby? Didn't the doctors and nurses see Maron?!  
  
Maron looked at 18 sadly. 18 could see sorrow in her eyes. Maron extended her hand as if to help 18 up. 18 of coarse couldn't take it. Maron just stood there still with her hand out.  
  
***Fallen angels at my feet, whispered voices at my ear, death before my eyes, lying next to me I fear! She beckons me shall I give in, upon my end shall I begin, forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end***  
  
Maron had a pleading look on her face.  
  
18 didn't know wither she wanted to go with her or not if she even could.  
  
Then, Krillin came back. As he entered, Maron tried to embrace him, but she merely fell right through him.  
  
Krillin stood right next to 18 and held her hand.  
  
"Everything's going to be alright, it's going perfect," Krillin whispered. 18 smiled weakly.  
  
Suddenly, a baby's cry could be heard. 18 and Krillin's eyes widened as they spotted their first child.  
  
"It's a girl," the doctor said handing the baby off to the nurses to be cleaned up.  
  
"Is she healthy?! Is she gonna be alright?!," 18 asked worriedly.  
  
The doctor smiled and nodded.  
  
"What's her name?," a nurse asked.  
  
"Can we name her Marron, Krillin?," 18 asked. Krillin looked shocked. 18 knew Maron was his ex-girlfriend, but still, his wife wanted to name their baby that. He smiled and nodded while tears ran down his face.  
  
"Marron Deishi Chestnut it is then," 18 told the nurse. The nurse nodded and continued taking care of Marron.  
  
Maron, on the other hand, couldn't believe this. Her jaw dropped.  
  
"She named their baby girl...after...me? Oh wow...," Maron mumbled to herself. She smiled then knew 18 was indeed the one for Krillin.  
  
18 looked over at Maron and blinked. Maron smiled and nodded. Then disappeared.  
  
"I wonder where she went," 18 said to herself.  
  
"Who's she?," Krillin asked.  
  
"Hmmmm? Oh! Nobody, just talking to myself," 18 smiled.  
  
"Okay. Whatever you say," Krillin said.  
  
"Here you are," the nurse said handing Marron to 18.  
  
"She's....beautiful!," 18 cried. She held the crying babe in her arms trying to calm her down. Marron reacted instantly and quieted down.  
  
"You've got a magic touch, 18," Krillin chuckled.  
  
"I suppose so," 18 said realizing she could give Marron the love and care she needed. She had never felt such a wonderful feeling as this one. The feeling of love, that is in a true, loving, and caring, family.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: So how was it? Good, bad, awful, great? Ok, but here's how I take reviews  
  
Good Reviews: YAY! I'M HAPPY! REALLY HAPPY!!!   
  
Bad Reviews (Flames): IMA KILL YA IN MY STORY AND I'M GONNA UPDATE SOONER TO MAKE YOU MAD!! MUWHAHAHA!!!!  
  
So PLEASE review! Laterz!!   
  
~*~Michiru (Sailor Neptune)~*~ 


End file.
